


The Doors You Open

by Eliza



Series: Following You for Eternity [3]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Community: springkink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-20
Updated: 2007-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 08:38:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza/pseuds/Eliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goku hates to be left out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doors You Open

**Author's Note:**

> For the SpringKink prompt - Foursome. Which means all of Saiyuki is kink. *g*

Goku stands at the foot of the bed, rubbing his eyes. He wonders if they really think they're fooling anyone; Gojyo's been disappearing from their room for months, whenever Hakkai has one to himself. But when he starts disappearing when Hakkai and Sanzo are sharing a room.... Goku hates to be left out.

He doesn't see if Hakkai opens his eyes, but Hakkai is smiling as he turns onto his side and wraps an arm around Gojyo, pulling him closer. Away from Sanzo's back. Gojyo rolls instead of sliding, lifts his head and smirks.

"Took you long enough," he says, then he rolls again, mostly on top of Hakkai, who has to put his hand on the floor as he's pushed onto his back.

"Gojyo, I'm on the edge of the bed. Move back."

"Move over."

"But then I'll be-- Move back, Gojyo."

"Shut up, all of you," Sanzo growls, turning enough to glare at everyone.

"I didn't say anything," Goku whispers, before he can stop himself.

"It's only a matter of time."

Sanzo's shifting leaves an empty space at the edge of the bed. It's as close to an invitation as Goku expects he'll get, although he can also see Hakkai's eyes smiling. He can't be sure of the rest of Hakkai's expression because the kappa has his head in the way of Hakkai's face. Then Goku also sees that Sanzo doesn't have his jeans on. Or anything else.

"Should I...?"

"Do what you want."

Gojyo laughs, but it's cut off fast. And now Goku can only see Hakkai's hands in Gojyo's hair. He wonders what the kappa would do if he tried that method of winning an argument. Sanzo sighs in a way that makes Goku startle out of his thoughts and act quickly, stripping out of his shirt but leaving his boxers. He's sure Sanzo would probably appreciate that.

When he gets into the bed, his first thought is to snuggle close, tuck his face into Sanzo's neck so that Sanzo's chin rests on the top of his head. It feels like the right thing to do, but he thinks it could be a big mistake. He closes his eyes because he knows if he keeps looking at Sanzo, Sanzo will smack him. And he tries to relax, because if he's too tense, Sanzo will snarl at him. And....

"Hey, Sanzo," Gojyo says, resting his chin on Sanzo's shoulder. Sanzo opens one eye. "Since it looks like we'll only need one room from now on, do you think we can start getting better ones? The springs on this bed are shot."

"They were fine when I got into bed," Sanzo says and closes that eye again.

Gojyo thinks a bit. At least Goku thinks it's a thinking face; he doesn't see Gojyo do it very often.

"What did you do to break the bed?" Goku asks, before really thinking about it himself. He's surprised to find he's actually curious, rather than mildly disgusted, about the answer. But he can feel Sanzo tensing up, muscle by muscle, and so he's relieved when Gojyo's head jerks back before he has a chance to say anything.

Gojyo looks over his shoulder and says, "Somebody has to tell him something sometime."

"I know enough to know I don't want you to tell me anything. You probably do it wrong anyway." Goku feels Sanzo jerk and sees a smirk pull at his lips. His eyes stay closed though.

"I do it just fine. I just don't want to have to babysit baby monkeys who don't know shit."

"I know shit. I learned more than I ever wanted to know about it just by the smell of you."

"Chibi-saru!"

"Smelly kappa!"

"Get out!" Sanzo roars. Gojyo disappears behind Sanzo's back again, and Goku feels his heart drop into his stomach.

"What?"

"Go sleep on the other side." Sanzo gives Goku enough of a push to send him leaping out of the bed. "Fight with the moron over Hakkai."

"You think I would enjoy that any more than you do?" Hakkai says in his usual calm tone.

Sanzo moves into the spot that Goku's just left, then looks over his shoulder with one eyebrow raised. "I don't dare consider the things you might enjoy."

Hakkai doesn't quite laugh, but Gojyo does, muffling most of it against Hakkai's shoulder; he's spread out mostly on top of Hakkai again. Sanzo might have a point. Goku grins as Gojyo pats the space that's opened up between his hip and Sanzo's back. Yes, this makes more sense. Sanzo doesn't like to be surrounded and this way Goku can still...be there.

He jumps up on the end of the bed and steps to the head to slide into the narrow space under the blankets. Gojyo nudges him with an elbow, but that's it. Hakkai gently brushes fingertips down Goku's arm, pausing to squeeze Goku's hand. Goku threads their fingers briefly, squeezing back. Then he wraps that arm around Sanzo's waist, presses his face between Sanzo's shoulder blades, and waits for the snarl.

It doesn't come. There may be a sigh, but it's a very soft one. And when Sanzo leans back, just a little, Goku smiles.


End file.
